The invention relates to a sealing profile for sealing tunnel segments. More particularly it relates to a rubber or rubber-like sealing profile for sealing tunnel segments made of, e.g., concrete, steel reinforced concrete, cast iron, or steel pipe, which have recesses at their edges for mounting the profile.
Such a sealing profile is disclosed in DE-PS No. 28 33 345, and has been successfully used in tunnel construction and shaft installations using segments or tubings made of concrete, steel, or steel reinforced concrete However, further developments in the construction of tubes for tunnels and the like have resulted in additional requirements which such sealing profiles made of rubber or rubber-like material must satisfy. It is desirable that the sealing profiles be kept narrow in relation to the wall thickness of the segments without, however, reducing the areas of contact of the sealing profiles. A large supporting surface must be maintained for the segments in order to avoid increased stressing of the segments. Furthermore, profiles used for these purposes are expected to withstand stresses or effects caused by solvents, oils, and greases, so that the adherence or glueing of the profile into the recess of the segment remains sufficient to reliably secure it in place. Moreover, the wall thickness varies within this known profile, resulting in an unfavorable distribution of forces and stresses therein. In addition, the positive volume of the profile resting in the recess of the segment should be such that the profile is fully accommodated in the recess when the segments are compressed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved sealing profile of the above-specified type which permits a uniform deformation of all sections of the profile, in combination with secure glueing and a relatively narrow width or minimal volume.